IGPX: Amy Mishap
by shaniaawakeandalive
Summary: Amy runs into a forced intercourse with Takeshi. How will Amy tell Liz and how will Liz react? My first story.
1. Chapter 1

IGPX:Amy's Mishap Chapter 1: Starting Out

Amy and Takeshi was out doing Miss Satomi's shopping. Takeshi hated shopping so he brought Amy along with him. Liz warned Takeshi that if he hurt her, that hell will break out. Takeshi promised, but in his mind, the 15 year old wonder if Amy had experience with sex. After they got finished with shopping, Takeshi acted weird or so Amy thought. Takeshi had kept asking if Amy was a virgin and whatnot. Amy finally asked something. "What's wrong, Takeshi?" Amy asked. Instead of answering, Takeshi crep closer and closer. He grabbed both the younger's girl hands with one hand and forced them aganist the alley walls. Amy never seen Takeshi acted this way. She squirmed and squirmed. Takashi roughly kissed her lips. Amy whimpered into the kiss. Takeshi had Liz, but was kissing her. Takeshi roughly pulled at Amy's clothes her skirt really. Takeshi stopped, but not before grabbing Amy's hand roughly in his. "Tell anyone including Liz, you will not need to be a virgin never again." Takeshi threatened. Amy nodded her head, her eyes watering.


	2. Chapter 2

After Takeshi told Liz what had happend, she was on a rant. "You dumb fuck! How far did you go?" Liz asked.

"I was careful. I didn't pentrate her. I didn't want to." Takeshi told Liz.

She sighed. She already explained to Amy what was wrong.

"How did she-Amy take it?" Takeshi asked. Liz goaned.

"Terrified girl said she'd forgive you, but if you feel the need, you're welcome to." Liz told Takeshi.

"Did she?" Takeshi frowned. Amy was giving it up like she had nothing important to do.

"She doesn't have anything important to do, so she agreed to help you. And yes, I've read your mind." Liz told Takeshi.

"Alright." Takeshi tells Liz.

"I'm teaching her." Liz said aloud. Takeshi was just about to ask about what, but then remember what they had just talked about. He nodded. Liz nodded back. Takeshi left. Liz went to Amy. She embraced her.

"Sorry." Amy told her. Liz was grinning like a idiot. She kissed Amy.

"Don't be. Ready to be taught?" She asked. She didn't want to force Amy as she would throw-up after everytime anyway, Liz guessed. As she thought, a second after they were done, Amy threw-up.

Amy was a full virgin so she had no choice, but to throw up.

Amy knew why, though. She was weak-minded. Weak physcialfully and emotionly. As far as her mental health was, she was weak. This makes her loveable. As a shy, sweet and kind girl, Amy is a great person to be around, unless she's upset, but that's rarely so...

Amy and Takeshi was holding onto each other. Liz decided to watch. Takeshi kissed Amy and Amy kissed back. Both tongues were fighting to get in the other's mouth. Eventually, both broke apart for oxygen.

Amy wasn't amesmedic, but she needed more oxygen. After she recovered, they both kissed again. Takashi pulled off Amy's white jacket. They broke the kiss again to take off her blue shirt. Liz was trying her best to keep herself. Sure, she taught Amy, but they kept their clothes on.

Takashi took off his jacket and shirt. While they was still kissing, he took off Amy's white bra and played with her breasts. Amy moaned into the kiss. She boldly grabbed Takashi's shaft and stroked it. Takashi moan and goaned. He took off her skirt and she took off his pants. She was in white panties and he was in red boxers.

Takashi sucked on Amy's breasts, causing the girl to pant wildly. Liz couldn't believe it! A shy girl can have it bad. Amy tooked off the boy's boxers and gasped at the boy's size.

Takashi grabbed a condem, by Liz's request. He put it on his shaft and took off Amy's panties. He pumped softly into the girl and went harder, but before he could cum, he pulled out.

"Thanks." Takashi told Amy. Amy threw-up, as always. Liz was shocked. _'I guess she is a nervous wreck after all.' _ Liz thought.

A/n: Well, that was fun. I writing more,(hopefully). Please review and follow and favorite. See y'all later.


End file.
